Just One Night
by Bex18x
Summary: Kristy's panicking when she realises she could be pregnant with Bart's child. If she is will she keep it? Whatever choice Kristy decided it'll be life changing,Plz read! Completed
1. THE Night

Disclaimer: I own none of the characters

AN: You've been asking it so here it is the story of how Kristy got pregnant and the life changing decision she has to make. UPDATE: Hey, I had a shock the other day to find that this story had been removed due to bad language, so here it is back on the site again, and the rude stuff had been taken out. Sadly I know that I wont get the same amount of reviews again, But here's the story 4 everyone, I'll update this story every couple of day's and start writing the next chapter. Thanks 4 all the great reviews I received!. They meant a lot. 

Just ONE night

Summary: Kristy's panicking when she realises she could be pregnant, With Bart's child? If so, What would happen? What will she do? Kristy will have to make a life changing choice, Which won't just change her life but the people closest to her? 

The party was in full swing. And I was having a ball. My friends in the BSC and I were dancing to a new pop song. The party was at Bart Taylor's house, He was my boyfriend.

I still got a thrill out of saying that Bart Taylor was my boyfriend. It'd happened so quickly, I'd had an argument with my family, and Bart was there, he kissed me, a little peck on the lips and suddenly we both leaned in again, It was like something was pulling us together, A for a few minutes the kiss went from peck to passionate. We've carried on seeing each other ever since that night, and now here I am 14, 3 days ago, And Bart & myself going strong for a year. 

The Taylor's had left the house and had gone for a meal out, They'd be staying in a hotel. They wouldn't come back till morning. They had a lot of trust in Bart that nothing would happen.

I was laughing and doing silly dances with my friends. Even Mary-Anne joined in and was enjoying herself. I'd hardly seen Bart he was busy being the host. 

/// Midnight ///

'Bye' Bart said as another group of people left 

It was only Mary-Anne, Stacey, Claudia, Abby and myself left 

Abby was running down stairs with her coat 

'Ill be off then' Abby said 'Kristy you coming' 

'No I'll go in a bit' I said Abby nodded. And we all said goodbye. 

The rest of us got to work, and started tidying the house up. Bit of crisps lay everywhere, As well as plastic cups and there were streamers on the floor. 

That's when Claudia's mum came to get Stacey, Mary-Anne, and obviously Claud herself. Dawn was in California visiting he dad, brother, Carol & the baby. 

Claudia's mum asked me if I wanted to jump in the car and drop me off outside my house. 

I declined the offer smiling, and told her I'd be off in a minute. Claudia's mum raised her eyebrows, As she looked at Bart & myself, And offered again, I declined the offer again, And once my friends had got their coats from Bart's bedroom, They all said their goodbye's and left. Mary-Anne reminded me to meet them at the mall at 12:00. 

The door shut. 

Just Bart & me. 

We carried on cleaning the house. And about 12:45. I told him I needed to go, as I was shattered. 

So I ran upstairs and grabbed my coat. I decided I just needed to sit down for a minute. I was truly exhausted. 

Bart came in smiling. Told me the mess downstairs was under control. And thanked me for helping him. And we kissed. One thing led to another and we fell asleep in each other's arms.

The next morning I woke up, I turned over. And got the shock of my life. Then I remembered what had happened. I' d lost my virginity. 

We made love. 

In this bed. 

Then I saw my watch 7:55, Watson and mum could have checked my room they'd go spare if I wasn't there. I woke Bart up in a panic. 

'Bart, Bart' 

He mumbled and finally woke up 

'What time is it' he said 

'7:57' I replied her eyes wide with fear 

'Oh god Kristy, My parents are going to be back at eight' 

Both in a blind panic we got up and dressed And Bart quicker than me grabbed some spare pillows and a duvet, and made it look like I had slept on the sofa. 

Just as I climbed in the covers, The front door opened, Bart ran down the stairs 

'Hey mom, Hey dad' he greeted his parents 

His parents went into the living room to survey the damage where they noticed Kristy 'asleep' on the sofa. 

His parents looked at him, their eyebrows up.

'She helped me tidy up last night, She was so tired' 

Mr & Mrs. Taylor nodded, They totally bought it 

The phone rang, And Mrs. Taylor picked it up 

'Hello' 

Pause 

'Yes she's here, She fell asleep on the couch after helping Bart tidy up, It was too late to call I'm guessing' 

Pause 

'I'll wake her up and send her over' 

Pause 

'Bye' 

I 'woke up' to be greeted with Bart's brother, And his parents starring at me. I smiled and told them I'd be on my way. They nodded and asked me if I enjoyed the party, I said I had and then like a train slamming into a brick wall. My hangover made its entrance. I was going to puke. Yes I'd been drinking, I've never drunk alcohol before so three Budweiser's had left me drunk. Sad or what? 

'I'll walk her home' Bart announced 

I grabbed my stuff and we left. We didn't know what to say. 

Finally Bart said 'Last night was special to me' 

'Me too' I agreed 

'Bart did we use protection?' 

'Yes and No, But more no than yes, Okay no' 

For a minute I just stood there stunned 

'I thought you wore a condom' 

'We'll I don't exactly have them on me Kristy, It was spur of the moment' 

'Bart, I could be pregnant' 

'You won't' 

'Oh and how do you know' 

'Cause it's our first time, You don't get pregnant on your first time' Bart said knowingly 

'Where did you get that from Bart, www. I have no brain. Com' I snapped 

'Hey don't get mad with me, You agreed to this' Bart said his voice raised 

I burst into tears 

'I know' I shook my head 'Bart, I have periods, I could be pregnant soon, It doesn't matter where and when you do it, I still could be pregnant' 

'Oh' was all Bart said 

We got to my house in silence 

'Bye, Then' he kissed me on the cheek, Wiping away my tears. I walked up the driveway. Feeling sick to the stomach. 

I knew that Bart was wrong when he said that I couldn't get pregnant cause it was our first time. But I had a tiny hope that just maybe even though I knew it was wrong, That I wouldn't be pregnant. Because as I opened the front door, And went into the kitchen. What the hell would I do if I was, And how would people react if I was? 

AN: REVIEW, This is the prologue if you like of My Girl 


	2. Chapter 2: Preoccupying Worries

Just One Night 

Preoccupying Worries

I sat in my room, I didn't know what do, All I can think about what happened the night before, and the small little fact I could be pregnant. She looked around her room, Which was 3 times the size of my room in the Thomas's old house, It was cramped there, but here I had enough space. I took mental pictures of my room, Could I have cot, and a changing table it's own drawers? . I probably could but the thing is do I want too?

I laughed suddenly. Because I didn't even know if I was pregnant. And I wouldn't know for a while. But what If I _was_ pregnant, 9 months from now I could be in a delivery room, holding my baby. MY baby. But it wouldn't just be my baby, It's be Bart's. I hoped I could count on him for support. He may freak but he'd be there. _Hopefully _

Soon enough I was wearing some size 8 jeans, and a pink plaid button up shirt. My brown hair tied up in a messy ponytail. I needed too see my friends. Put my mind off of things. 

'Kristy, What's up with you' Mary-Anne asked me as Dawn, Stacey, Claudia, Jessi, Mallory looked at clothes in a department store 

I was sitting near the main entrance doors, On a little chair, Not being able do anything but _worry _

'Oh em just admiring the view' I said quickly 

Admiring the view? What was I thinking, How sad

'Very funny' Mary-Anne said and she kneeled next to me 'Something's up you've been preoccupied since you got here, What's up?' 

'Nothing, Nothing' I said jumping up ' I'm going too look at the jeans' 

When I got too the jeans rail for my size, Claudia was opposite on the size 10 rail 

'Claudia,' 

'Yeah' Claudia said looking at some glitter jeans 

I took a deep breath 'Claudia, What would you do if you thought you might be pregnant?' 

Claudia looked up quickly 'Who's pregnant' she said with concern 

I panicked 'Erm… My cousin you've never met her name's Lydia, She's my age, Don't see her often, She phoned up she had unprotected sex last night and she's worried' 

'Well first of all at our age I wouldn't be dumb enough to sleep with anyone let alone have it unprotected, And I don't know what'd I do, Take a pregnancy test as soon as I knew I'd have a possible definite answer'

'Right' I said I nodded, and walked away thanking her

Claudia was so right I was so dumb too sleep with Bart last night and we did it unprotected, Which makes it worse, I needed to get to a chemist asks some questions. 

Like when I go get this test done. 

Later on in the afternoon my friends left, I told them Charlie was picking me up later… Which was true. 

I made a beeline for the nearest chemist in the mall, I walked straight to the desk and came straight face to face with an older woman, Who struck me as a grandmotherly type 

'Can I help you dear' she asked

'I…I…I' 

'Speak up dear' she said in that kind of voice 

JUST DO IT KRISTY I told myself 

'I need to know, For research, How long should a person wait to find out if she's pregnant or not' 

'Research hmm' the woman said. She obviously knew that I was lying. 

'Well you can check 7-10 days after sex… for a result, but if you want a more accurate answer you should really wait until 2 weeks after sex' 

'Thank-you' I said and practically sprinted out of the shop 

I sat down on the nearest bench a put my head in my hands 

2 WEEKS! 14 days of worrying. 

2 weeks later 

Kind of like a voice over if it was a TV program

I'll never know how I got throughout them last 2 weeks. The day after our night the date was the 13th of September, The date was now the 27th September. And my friends and I decided to go shopping. There's was a school dance coming up the following Friday. 

Of course I hadn't told any of my friends my fears. I was just too worried, Without other people worrying with me. Of course Bart asked he if he could come. I told him, It was a girl's day out and I'd see him later with the results. 

We were in the same department store and I was working up the nerve to suggest we went to the chemists. 

Back to scene: 

I felt so sick, I knew that I didn't need a test to prove what I already knew, I was having morning sickness, and I felt different. 

Several time's I'd run to the loo in the store to heave. I'd come out feeling awful.

My friends were worried after the 6th time I'd run, I was in there for 10 minutes, Just being sick, Or leaning against the cubicle door. Feeling wiped out. 

And as I opened the door I found Dawn, Stacey, Mary-Anne, Claudia, Mallory & Jessi looking at me. With the same expression on their face. A worried one. 

'Kristy, What's wrong' Mary-Anne said 

'Nothing' I said as I breezed past to wash my hands 

But Claudia took hold of my wrist so I was looking at her straight in the eyes. 

'2 weeks ago you told me about your pregnant cousin, I didn't tell anyone. Expect Stacey, Then one day Stacey & Sam are talking and…' 

'I mentioned Lydia to Sam, About her pregnancy, and he swore blind that you didn't have a cousin called Lydia, He asked your mum and Watson they both agreed, That you didn't have a cousin called Lydia and you never did' Stacey said 

'Kristy, You've not been yourself for the last 2 weeks have you, Always preoccupied, And now we see you running in here 6 times today, An we come in here to here you being sick, We don't think Lydia's the one who's pregnant we think you are' Mary-Anne said 

There was a pause. Where they all looked at me, Like they were trying to get into my brain and find out the truth. 

'Are you' Dawn finally asked 

I cold lie; I could laugh it off saying I had a bug. But they had to know. I wanted them to know. 

'I think I am, I need to buy the test. I was going to get it today' I said softly 

They all hugged me. 

And then we went straight to the chemist and bought two tests. To definitely make sure. 

As I bought it, The old man gave me a dirty look. 

As I walked out the store with my friends. I heard him say to his colleague 'I bet she doesn't even know who the father is' 

The girls took me to the nearest toilets. After telling me it'd be okay I went in, and peed on the two sticks. I hadn't gone all morning so I could take two. 

AN: okay I don't know about pregnancy tests, and how they show results so I'm going to make it up 

Basically if there was one plus sign, And a smaller plus sign she was pregnant, It there was a big minus sign and a little minus sign she wasn't pregnant. 

'I'm going to get a drink, I don't want to wait around 5 minutes' 

'Okay' they all nodded, The two sticks were in tissue. On the side, We'd locked the girl's toilets door so we could keep it kind of private. 

Stacey decided to come with me and buy a drink, as she was thirsty. We didn't say much. All my friends were probably still shell-shocked with the idea there 13 year old friend could be pregnant. And I didn't blame them. 

I dawdled. And by the time I got back to the toilets we'd be gone 10 minutes. 

'We haven't looked' Claudia said 'We thought you might like to see them first' 

I nodded. His was it. How weird was it that two sticks could change my whole life. 

The pregnancy tests in my hands I walked in to the cubicle. Locked it and sat down on the toilet seat. 

'Tell me the instructions again' I said 

' Two plus signs and your pregnant' Mary-Anne said quietly 

'An two minus signs and I'm not right' I answered 

'Right' all of the girls said 

I looked. 

And they proved everything that I'd worried about these last two weeks. 

I put the sticks in the sanitary towel bin. I wouldn't be using that in a long time. I was due on last week, Nothing had happened. 

I walked out and the girls all looked at me anxiously 

All I could do was nod my head and burst into tears they all gave me a group hug. 

Now I had to tell Bart & my family. Easier said than done. 


	3. Guessing The Truth

Just ONE Night 

Chapter 3: Guessing The Truth 

I raced to the bathroom again; it had now been officially 2 weeks since this had been happening. It was 6:00 am and it almost seemed natural that I was being sick this early in the morning. 

'Here it comes again' I thought and yet again I was sick. 

12 minutes later 

I had managed to have a shower, without having to run to the toilet, even though she still felt she could be sick again for a good 10 minutes. I was getting dressed when my mum came in 

'Kristy' Mom said 

'Come in' I was wearing some baggy jeans and a green top with 'Sporty' in big black letters right in the middle. 

Mom walked in and sat on my bed 

'Kristy, Are you feeling alright' 

I froze, 'Oh god she doesn't know does she' was going like a train through my head

'Fine' I lied and brushed my hair, avoiding my mom's eyes 

'Kristy, We've all started noticing that you're being sick in the mornings lately, Kristy I'm going to ask you once and once only and I expect the truth' 

'Oh god' I thought I took a deep breath she's going to say…. 

'Kristy are you making yourself sick' 

I felt so relived, 'She's so off the line' I thought 

'Mom, I'm just having some stomach trouble, it'll go away' And I looked her in the eye 'I promise' 

'Okay, Thank goodness Kristy, I… I mean we were all so worried' 

I gave her a hug to reassure her 

'I'll be fine' 

As we broke up she said 'But if it's no better by Monday I'm taking you to the doctors' 

'Oh shit' I thought. I have to tell her 

I have to tell her…. I have to tell her… I have to tell her 

'Mom' I said 

'Yes' she said. She was standing in the doorway. Smiling looking so happy 

'Nothing' I said shaking my head. I can't tell her

'Have you told your mom, Kristy' Mary-Anne asked 

I slammed my locker door with frustration

'No' 

'I thought you said you'd tell her last night' 

'Well you know what Mary-Anne? Things change' I said I stomped off to my 3rd lesson English 

I got as far as half way down the corridor, When I burst into tears and made my way to the girls' toilets. 

You see on Monday after finding out I Kristin Amanda Thomas was with child, I was up in the clouds. And it turns out I needed to be way down below the clouds because it turns out my maths teacher Ms. Lake had set us some problems to do. Every one knows that Ms. Lake is very strict, but I thought as I'm always so organised and always giving in homework on time. She'd let me off. But no! 

I had been scheduled for detention that started today in 2 period's time. 

I ran into to the cubicle furthest from the door, locked it, And sat on the closed toilet seat and cried and cried and cried. 

Just One Night and here I am, been sick every morning. Knowing that in 9 months I'm going to be having a baby. And I'm so scared about telling mom and Watson, My friends know. But I don't live with them. 

All I want is for mom to take me in my arms and hold me, and tell me everything will be okay. 

I need to tell her… I need to tell her… I need to tell her 

All I can think of is what she said earlier 

'But if it's no better by Monday I'm taking you to the doctors'

'But if it's no better by Monday I'm taking you to the doctors'

'But if it's no better by Monday I'm taking you to the doctors'

It just keeps echoing in my head. Until I put my hands over my ears. Trying to force it to stop. 

But it won't because my brain is just repeating what I know will happen. 

I need to tell her the truth 

I need to go home and tell her the truth… I want her to hold me and tell me it'll be okay. Even if it may not be the truth. 

'Mrs. Anderson' I croaked 

Mrs. Anderson, Our school nurse was sitting in her office, sorting out the medical cupboard

She turned around, took one look at me and says 'What's your home number' 

I tell her and sit on the over stuffed chairs, With a bowl next to me. Labelled 'Sick Bowl' 

I start daydreaming till I hear 'Kristy' 

I look up and my mom's standing they're looking really worried, Probably because I've never been sent home before. I'm hardly ever ill, and if I am I go to school and face it. Or I just stay off in bed. 

'Oh mom' I say and burst into tears 

'Hey, hush, come here' she says and I fall into her arms sobbing. They both look so worried. If only they knew. Well they probably will soon .She takes me to the car, and looks me over after were strapped in 

'Oh sweetie, please something's wrong and I need to know' she says 

I don't want to have to have to tell her here, but I'm going to 

'Mom, I'm going to tell you something, and I'm really sorry it was such a stupid mistake, and I've been so worried' 

Mom looks anxious, She's really panicking isn't she, Then suddenly she goes really pale, and I know what she's thinking 

'You're pregnant aren't you' she asks in a neutral voice 

I can only nod, I can't talk, Because I know I'll cry. Hard. If I do 

She puts her head in her hands and just keeps them there. What do I do? 

After what felt like years, but most have only been 20 seconds, Mom started talking again.

'Oh god Kristy, When was this?' 

I know I need to talk now. Mom needs to know the whole story 

'Bart's birthday' I started. 

15 minutes later, After telling her what had happened I finished with 

'Till I had to come home and tell you, I'm so scared mom' 

She unbuckled her seatbelt and leant towards me. I fell into her arms. 

We hugged for ages. 

Finally I had to say it 

'Are you going to make me get rid of it?' 

She pulled back, And I was expecting to see, A hard, distant look in her eyes, but all I could see was love. 

'Sweetheart, This is up to you, But you're 14 years old, and I struggled when I was with Patrick and I just had Charlie,' 

I nodded 

'But I want you to know that whatever you choice will be Watson and I will support you all the way' 

I nodded again 

'Are you angry' 

'Well a little bit, But more disappointed Kristy, You're so sensible, I'd have just never imagined you doing this, But you have, And now we have to deal with the consequences'

I nodded yet again. I can only nod. 

'We'll have to tell the rest of the family' 

'No' I shouted ' I don't want to, Can you please' 

Mum sighed 'Okay Kristy' 

'Thank-you' 

'I'm booking you into the doctors' 

'Okay' I say 

'Put your seatbelt on' 

'Okay' 

And Mom starts the car and we drive out of SMS 

'Kristy' I hear, There's a knock on my door. I've been to the doctors; I'm definitely pregnant. 

And now I'm in bed. In my pyjamas, It's 6:00 p.m.

I phoned Claud, Dawn would have just finished being Chairman right now. 

'Come in' 

It's Charlie & Sam, They never see me in my room. We talk sometimes, but we're not as close as we used to be. 

'Mom told us' Sam said 

'Oh' 

'How are you feeling?' Charlie 

'Well freaked out, Because you know I'm going to be having a baby, and by the fact you're both talking to me in my room' 

'Yeah well, we were worried about you' Sam said 

'Your our little sister' Charlie said smiling at me, Kindly 

'How did everyone else take the news?' I ask I brace myself 

'Well Watson already knew, Mom told him before we all went inside I think' Sam said 

I nod 

'Nanny, Was really good about it, Saying we all have to help you' Charlie said 

'Watson was saying that whatever you want to do, we have to try and help make you feel better' Sam asked 

'Andrew, And Emily didn't really understand' I just nodded 

'Kristy, Just tell me one thing though' Charlie asked 

'What' I said 

'Bart didn't force himself on you did he?' 

'No' I said sharply. 'I know it was a mistake, but we both wanted to'

'Okay, I just needed to know' he said nodding, looking relived 

'Well' Sam said getting off my bed and walking to the door 'if you need anything ask' 

'Thanks' I smiled at my two oldest brothers 

Kristy's told everyone she's pregnant, and now she must make the hardest decision of her life, Will she keep the baby? Find out in Chapter 4: Getting Harder Each Day 


	4. Classmates Find Out

Just One Night  
  
Chapter 4: Classmates Find Out  
  
'Mom' I pleaded' I really don't want to tell the school yet'  
  
'Sweetheart, Iv told you several times now' My mom said 'If there's a accident at school, like a fall or you collapse, you'll need help immediately, Which is why Watson & I are talking to your school today'  
  
I sighed, and went upstairs to pack my bag for school. I then had to race yet again for the toilet to be sick. I was seriously considering moving in to the toilet until lunch possibly.  
  
I'd phoned Bart after dinner last night, and he'd sounded pretty excited. And told me he'd never leave me. It was a relief knowing he'd be there for me!  
  
'Kristy, Come on now' My mother called from the ground floor, I raced down the flight of stairs, with my backpack.  
  
'Lets get this show on the road' My mother said with a reassuring smile  
  
Watson held open the car door for me. And we all piled in to Watson's Mercedes  
  
'Basically, Were here today, To tell you that Kristin is pregnant' My mother said, giving my head teacher eye contact  
  
'And we just thought you'd need to know, as there may be problems, It's unlikely' Watson quickly said looking at me after seeing me panicking. 'But it's just in case'  
  
'And she'll be needing to leave after Easter break, and I'd expect she should be starting high school in September' my mom finished  
  
'Okay' (an: Can't think of head teachers' name! Making my own up) Mr Gregory said. Nodding.  
  
'And Kristy, If there's any problems, Come and see me, Even if it's in lessons'  
  
I nodded. Feeling slightly embarrassed  
  
The bell went them. And I jumped up grabbing her backpack and coat.  
  
'I have to go to Mr. Zizmoore's registration' I announced  
  
'Okay, Kristy, Have a great day' My mom said automatically. I kissed mom and Watson on the cheek and left, My backpack swinging from side to side.  
  
'So all the teachers know then' Mary-Anne asked in my social studies class that day.  
  
'Uh-huh, they should know soon' I said 'At the latest this afternoon, I'm just worried about all my classmates finding out' I admitted  
  
'Well don't, The BSC will always be here for you' Mary-Anne said  
  
'Thanks' I said gratefully. I knew I could count on my friends  
  
That's when the PA system went off.  
  
Everyone automatically looked up.  
  
'So basically, That's it, Kristy Thomas is pregnant, And leaving after Easter'  
  
For a minute I'm sure my heart stopped beating. I swear it did  
  
Mary-Anne wide-eyed looked at me. 'Oh god' she said  
  
All my classmates started laughing at me.  
  
'Pregnant Thomas, Who's the father?' one boy called out  
  
The rest of the day. I had questions and people laughing and whispering about me, As the looked at me when they did it. My friends stood up for me. And were always with me.  
  
Mr Gregory had took me out of class, and apologised, and said he didn't realise the microphone was on. And that any one had been nasty to tell him who they were.  
  
Last lesson was the worst though.  
  
I was on my own, all lesson people whispered about me. And laughed and called me 'a slut' a 'slag' and a 'whore from the red light district' I ran out of class. And then out of school. The words stinging my ears. Making me cry. Suddenly I honestly decided I didn't want this baby. I wanted to have an abortion. 


	5. Abortion: Right Or Wrong?

Just One Night 

Chapter 6: Abortion: right or wrong? 

Abortion 

I want an abortion 

I'm so sure I do 

But I'm not sure 

That's the thoughts that entered my head. As I ran home, with tears streaming down my face. All I knew was that this thing was absolutely driving me crazy, and it wasn't even born yet. 

I knew that abortions were right for people, people who didn't want their baby, who couldn't see things working out for the baby. Who knew they couldn't give the baby the best in life that it needed. In all honestly I knew that if I had a baby, I probably would be able to manage it. I mean I have a huge family, a great network of friends. And I had Bart, who WANTED to be involved, he told me. But how long he'd want to be involved for I honestly didn't know. 

But of course the feeling of wanting this baby gone was still there, larger than life. And I knew that if I wanted an abortion, all I'd have to do was say the words. And mom & Watson would help me. So how come I knew I wouldn't be able to say those 4 simple words. I want an abortion. 

Because they weren't just 4 simple words. This decision would change my whole life around. If I had an abortion all I would probably ever think about is what could have been. What would she look like? 

What would he look like? Would it have my eyes? Or Bart's. 

I kept thinking quite hard about all them thoughts. And soon enough, exhausted, I arrived home. My heart sunk when I saw Charlie's junk bucket in the drive. I had hoped that no one would be in. That I could lay in my room and think. Without being interrupted. I guess that was out the window. 

As I got nearer the front door, I heard commotion from the back garden. I cold hear Charlie and a few friends messing about with a ball. 

Great I thought my mood brightening a bit; I let myself in with a key. And without taking my shoes off, Ran up the stairs. I lay on my bed and thought. And suddenly I realised lying on my bed was too risky, anyone could come up and I would get caught. I knew I wouldn't get into too much trouble, but I didn't want to talk about what was going on through my head. I decided to lie under my bed. It wasn't too nice, but it would do. Feeling tired I crawled under my bed. My back against the pink carpet. And soon my eyes felt heavier… and heavier… 

'Mom, Emily had two cookies, I've only had one' 

'Watson, honey, phone!' 

'Hey mom, have you seen my glove?' 

I woke up to the sounds of everyone at home. 

I was a good sleeper, but I was surprised that I had slept that long. And rolled over, Until I was able to get up. My back ached like anything. 

I'd never sleep under my bed again, I decided as I rubbed it 

Then I realised in a panic, What if the school had phoned and mom & Watson knew I'd been at home all day. I felt sick to my stomach. Watson had just started going back to work in his proper office in Stamford. He'd been doing 3 days a week. And then 2 days at home. 

What if Nanny had seen me under the bed? 

But that, I guess wasn't my biggest worry. Because I was about to tell my parents something serious. 

Not about skipping school. 

About the future of my unborn baby. 

Review! Sorry this isn't so long but ha I haven't told you what she decided to do, have I ! 


	6. When the going gets tough never give up

Just One Night  
  
Chapter 7: When the going gets tough. never give up  
  
' I hereby call the meeting of the Babysitters Club to order' I felt very sad, incredibly teary.  
  
Why? Not only were the hormones totally controlling my body but also today would mark the end of an era for me.  
  
As from today at 6:00 I would be handing over my job as Chairman of the Babysitters Club, to Claudia.  
  
I glanced around the room, Claudia's room normally full of laughter & chatter, was quite and subbed.  
  
Incredibly abnormal for the Babysitters Club.  
  
But then again nothing about this situation was normal now was it?  
  
The phone rang, and without even looking at my friends, I lunged for the phone. Okay well I didn't lunge; I didn't have the power to do that because of the watermelon that had been once known as my stomach.  
  
'Good afternoon Babysitters club, how may I help?'  
  
I jotted some information down on a piece of spare paper that Claudia had next to the phone.  
  
'Okay, we'll check our calendar and let you know' I said, I out the receiver back into it's cradle.  
  
Suddenly the Babysitters club morphed into a machine, all working automatically and together.  
  
'Okay that was Mrs. Wang and they just moved in on your street Mary-Anne'  
  
'And mine' Dawn spoke up  
  
'Yes sorry Dawn, and yours'  
  
'Anyway' I continued, a bit peeved about being interrupted 'They have a little girl Clara, who's 6, and Mrs. Wang is 6 months pregnant, so in a couple of months a new-born for you to take care off'  
  
The girls & Logan shared an excited glance.  
  
I sighed softly I missed babysitting, I wasn't even allowed to baby-sit on my own any more at home.  
  
You see I was now 8 ½ months pregnant.  
  
Since I'd been 7 months pregnant, I knew I had to call it a day at babysitting for other clients. But still decided that I wanted to run the club, I just didn't have to baby-sit.  
  
Or pay subs for that matter.  
  
But today had been a big day, not only would I be passing all Chairman duties over to Claudia, reluctantly I might add. I'd also had my last day at Stoneybrook Middle School. Next time I would sit in a 'lesson' I would be in high school.  
  
A whole different scenario.  
  
Mary-Anne had been entering all the information into the club diary. I mentioned the time and date. And Mary-Anne informed Mallory she was the only one free.  
  
Mallory took the job.  
  
She phoned back Mrs. Wang to tell her the names that she'd be there.  
  
The silence returned, I don't think anyone knew what to say.  
  
Finally Claudia spoke up.  
  
'Id like to prepare a toast' she said, I noticed she sounded a little choked 'To or best friend Kristin Amanda Thomas, a fine president of The Babysitters Club, and will be missed by everyone'  
  
'Hear, hear' Stacey seconded.  
  
Mary-Anne & Dawn both burst into tears.  
  
Then I did.  
  
Logan took one loo around the mayhem and grabbed his jacket.  
  
'Good luck err Kristy' he said. He practically bolted out of the door  
  
The rest of us girls had a group hug, or tried to anyway, as my watermelon was pushing everyone out the circle.  
  
'Ouch' I cried out  
  
All the girls backed away, shocked  
  
'What, what did we do?' Stacey asked  
  
'Oh It's Striker here, practising his penalty shoots' I said gasping for breath. I sat down on Claudia's bed and rubbed my tummy.  
  
'So you still think it's a boy' Mallory spoke up  
  
'Definitely' I said, 'otherwise she's going to be a freakishly strong striker in football'  
  
'So what about names?' Mary-Anne asked me  
  
'Well for a boy, I think Daniel or Jamie' I mentioned half a dozen names that I liked.  
  
Somehow we started talking about memories.  
  
'Lots of things can be lost forever' Claudia said wistfully, probably thinking of Mimi, 'But memories they never die'  
  
'Unless, you know you get amnesia' Stacey said  
  
'Stacey' Claudia half shouted, half laughed.  
  
For some reason we all got the giggles.  
  
As I took once long glance around the room and all my memories, I sighed.  
  
But Claudia was right, so I didn't have the babysitters club anymore.  
  
But I had memories.  
  
And them memories would last me forever. 


	7. The Calm Before The Storm

Just One Night  
  
Chapter 9: Calm Before The Storm  
  
Wednesday  
  
I was bored.  
  
Totally utterly bored.  
  
I had watched films, TV programs on birth in Discovery Health. But I was still bored.  
  
Nanny came in with some orange juice.  
  
'I've made you a drink' she said kindly  
  
'Thanks, Nanny'  
  
She was just about to walk out of the lounge when I said.  
  
'Nanny'  
  
'Yes, Kristy'  
  
I'M BORED' I wined 'I've watched ever program about babies and ever book on labour, can we do something, anything?'  
  
'Well, actually your mom just phoned me she decided that they'd like to go and get the Nursery furniture, we're going to meet her at the mall, and she's going to take the afternoon off, and I believe she's got a surprise for you'  
  
'Really' I said  
  
Nanny grinned 'Really, but mum's the word'  
  
'You know' I said jumping up.  
  
'Yes' she said laughing, 'I'm not telling you though'  
  
The morning dragged on, until finally Nanny, Emily Michele & I drove to Washington Mall.  
  
We met mom at a small café inside. She told me the surprise. After we'd shopped for the baby, Uncle Pierce & Auntie Joyce had invited us two to join them from Wednesday evening, till Sunday.  
  
I was thrilled, they were my favourite aunt & uncle. And it meant I got away for awhile.  
  
After eating, We trooped to MotherCareWorld, a baby superstore.  
  
We hadn't actually decorated the nursery, the room was white anyway, and mom said anything would go with it. We'd be using old pictures to decorate. I was a bit sad, I'd hoped we could make a really sweet nursery, but my mom & Watson were spending a lot on me anyway.  
  
I shouldn't complain.  
  
We brought a beautiful pine cot, a rocking chair, 1 pine chest of drawers, and 1 pink wardrobe. Pale yellow curtains, and a pale yellow blind, these both had winnie the pooh on them. 2 winnie the pooh pale yellow glow lights. A navy & blue travel system After a lot of thought I'd decided to bottle feed the baby. We also brought these adorable outfits. One said I love mummy, and I love daddy sleep-suits. And a little green cap, and some tiny white booties.  
  
Once we got home, we had to pack our stuff, we'd hit the road by 6 p.m.  
  
We spent a nice couple of days away, I'd really enjoyed seeing my cousins, and aunt & uncle. Unfortunately, Sunday came very quickly and it was time to go home.  
  
We set off at lunchtime, and were home about 6 o'clock.  
  
'Kristy'  
  
'mmm'  
  
'Wake- up, we're home'  
  
'Okay' I said I opened my eyes and stretched my arms.  
  
I noticed mom had this silly grin on her face.  
  
'Oh, I forgot to mention that you had another surprise waiting for you when I got back'  
  
Excitedly I walked into the house, mom following behind.  
  
From the top of the stairs. I heard.  
  
'Surprise'  
  
The BSC were here. And they looked, well dirty to be honest.  
  
'May we escort you to your last surprise' Claudia said in a posh voice  
  
'You May' I said laughing, she held my hand.  
  
We started walking down to the 2nd floor corridor.  
  
We got outside a door, the Nursery, it had a yellow bow on the door.  
  
My family & friends gathered around me.  
  
'Okay, Kristy close your eyes'  
  
I closed them, somebody took my hand, and I as ordered to open my eyes.  
  
What I saw made me gasp.  
  
A beautiful mural of Winnie the pooh & friends filled the room. The sun shone in. The entire nursery had been put together.  
  
I burst into tears, It was beautiful.  
  
'So' Stacey asked  
  
'It's amazing, thank-you so much'  
  
'It wasn't just up, all your family helped as well' Mary-Anne spoke up.  
  
I gazed at the room for a while. It really was beautiful.  
  
For a couple of hours, me & my friends giggled & chatted and catched up.  
  
The parents of the girls were on their way to pick them up.  
  
I was showing the girl's the scans and the clothes. When suddenly I felt a warm liquid go down my leg. At first I thought I'd wet myself. But it suddenly hit me, that this was the start of my labour.  
  
A weird strange feeling gripped my body.  
  
'Oh' I cried.  
  
It was Mary-Anne who noticed the water on the floor.  
  
'Oh my god, she's in labour' she cried.  
  
Lots of things started happening at once.  
  
Claudia & Stacey ran down to tell my parents.  
  
Mallory & Jessi started to clean the floor. Mary-Anne & Dawn led me to my bed.  
  
My parents came up running.  
  
We grabbed my bag, and Mom & Nanny helped me down the stairs.  
  
'I'll stay here, to watch the children, ring me as soon as you know anything' Watson said  
  
'Okay' Mom yelled back.  
  
As we got out the front door. Most of the girl's parents were here.  
  
I quickly said hello, and Mom rushed me to the car.  
  
Just before she helped me get my seat-bet on, I remembered something.  
  
'Bart, call Bart' I said  
  
'On it' Sam yelled  
  
In a few minutes, Bart ran over the road. Looking worried & excited.  
  
He sat in the back with me, he clutched my hand.  
  
I gave him a small smile. As we pulled out the drive I whispered.  
  
This is it.  
  
Next chapter soon. 


	8. Chapter 8: The Birth

Just One Night  
  
Chapter Eight: The Birth Part I  
  
'OWWWWWWWW' I moaned as another contraction took over my body  
  
I'd been in labour for 5 hours so far, how many centimetres had I dilated?  
  
3. I was 3 centimetres dilated.  
  
I was not happy.  
  
The whole experience since arriving is something, I want to forget.  
  
We arrived at the Maternity, in a wheelchair I may add. I was trying to breathe through the pain.  
  
How anyone called childbirth 'beautiful' was beyond me.  
  
Bart -as he is now I may add- was running around like a headless chicken.  
  
He's nervous, and he keeps looking away, he's drip white.  
  
Such a reassurance.  
  
Not.  
  
So here I am 11 p.m.  
  
Mr. Taylor walked in looking nervous.  
  
'I'm sorry Bart, but you have school tomorrow so I think it's best we go'  
  
I'm very surprised that my jaw didn't just drop open in disbelief.  
  
That's how shocked I was. I just figured that Bart would stay. School had never entered my mind.  
  
Bart jumped up.  
  
He was going. I wanted to cry. I needed him to stay with me. I wanted him to stay with me.  
  
'I'm not going anywhere, Dad' he said sternly  
  
I was stunned.  
  
Mr. Taylor's face turned a very interesting shade of purple.  
  
'I think you'll find you're coming home, now' Mr. Taylor ordered  
  
'Dad, you know what. I don't honestly give a damn about school, My baby is going to be born, and I don't care if it's in 2 minutes, 2 hours, 2 days or 2 weeks, I'm staying put. Not only because I'm a father, But I promised Kristy that I'd be here, I started it, and I'm staying here, until I know the two most important people in my life, who I love and care for in all my heart are safe and well. So in answer to your comment, no I'm not coming home. You go home'  
  
Mr. Taylor exploded. The worst part was it was at me.  
  
'You' he spat 'every since you found out you've been pregnant, you've been so selfish. You've turned my son into a stupid little boy you've obviously brainwashed him. Well I'm tired of it. How do we even know for certain that the baby's Bart's?'  
  
I gasped in horror, tears sprung to my eyes. He was implying I was a slut.  
  
My mom had walked in just then and heard Mr.Taylor's last comment.  
  
'I think it's best if you leave' she said very coldly  
  
'Not without my son' he said  
  
'Well. I'm not going anywhere, go dad you're not wanted'  
  
Mr. Taylor stormed out muttering and cursing. I promptly burst into tears.  
  
'Kristy, I'm so sorry, I'm so ashamed, I don't know what's come over him' Bart said apologetically.  
  
I could tell how shocked and hurt Bart was. So I just gave him a weak smile.  
  
'It's okay'.  
  
Of course really nothing felt okay. I was having a baby. I was way to young to ne having one. I was scared stiff. And I was in labour.  
  
It all felt very wrong.  
  
* *  
* *  
  
It was late Monday afternoon.  
  
Not only was I 8 centimetres (finally).  
  
But we'd also been given a huge shock.  
  
Bart's dad had been rushed to hospital, he'd collapsed after heavily drinking. It turns out he'd secretly had a drinking problem, that nobody not even Mrs. Taylor knew about. He'd been very drunk when he'd come in to see us. Mrs. Taylor had heard a thud, and had run downstairs to find Mr. Taylor on the floor in a heap.  
  
They'd phoned an ambulance and Mr. Taylor was on a drip, unconscious. Because the amount of alcohol he'd been drinking, had been almost four times over the limit. And they were trying to get the alcohol out of his system before it turned toxic.  
  
Bart had been devastated.  
  
My family had been waiting in the waiting room, for god knows how long. I felt awful. I just wanted to give birth. The pain I was going through was exhausting. I was so tired.  
  
'How's my favourite parenting team?' my midwife came in smiling.  
  
'Fabulous, oh and tell Striker that it's welcome to stay there longer, and make me go through all this pain' I said sarcastically  
  
'Ahhh, you enjoying labour then?' my midwife teased me  
  
'Oh yeah' I muttered.  
  
My midwife was looking at the baby's heartbeat.  
  
'Hmmm' she said. I knew this wasn't a:  
  
'Hmmm, this is looking well' noise.  
  
It was the total opposite.  
  
'What's wrong?' I said fearfully  
  
'Kristy, Bart' she said addressing us both. I automatically gripped Bart's hand. He was actually shaking. So it wasn't just me who was terrified.  
  
'It seems your baby's heartbeat is slowing down, now right now it's okay. But if I don't see any improvement in the next half an hour, I'll have to do a c-section. The baby's distressed, and is tired, we may just need to help her'  
  
'Oh' I said  
  
The midwife looked at us reassuringly.  
  
'You know this is very common, you've been in labour for almost a day, so the baby's getting tired too'  
  
'Will the baby die' I said tearfully  
  
'No, the baby will be fine' she said reassuringly.  
  
My mom & Watson, with Nannie entered then.  
  
The doctor replayed the conversation, she'd just had with us.  
  
'Okay, Kristy, unless I'm paged to be told otherwise, I'll come back in half-an hour, Okay?'  
  
'Yes' I said  
  
In the next 15 minutes, I was feeling so much worse. So tired and just wished it was all over. I also wanted Striker to be born and healthy.  
  
Sam came in.  
  
'These mad people, said they had to see you' he announced with a concerned grin  
  
'Oi, Sam, that's not nice' I heard a familiar voice say.  
  
My mother & Watson, with Nannie & Sam excused themselves.  
  
'You poor thing' Claud said too me.  
  
'I know'  
  
I grinned and laughed and gossiped with my friends. Until something happened.  
  
A strange pressure. I needed to push.  
  
'This is it' I said through gritted teeth.  
  
'Oh my lord, Nurse, nurse, somebody she's about to have her baby' Suddenly chaos came to my little room. Bart jumped up. His eyes bright and warm. He looked excited. My friends left the room with cheers & messages of support.  
  
My midwife entered, with a few other people following here.  
  
'Lets, get you to delivery'  
  
The next twenty minutes were a hard blur, a lot of screaming, and pushing. And moaning.  
  
Suddenly I was told the head was out.  
  
I was told to push harder.  
  
'It's almost here, Kristy, you can do this' Bart kept saying.  
  
'It's a little girl'.  
  
A burst into tears. My happiness soon turned to worry when I realised, there was no sound.  
  
'What's wrong' I said.  
  
No one was actually answering me.  
  
'What's wrong with our baby' I begged Bart.  
  
Bart was drip white.  
  
'She's blue, she's not breathing' he said stunned, full of grief.  
  
'No' I sobbed.  
  
They seemed to be 'working' on her for hours.  
  
I was praying the whole time.  
  
All I was waiting for was that cry.  
  
'Okay, get her straight to intensive care, the specialists are waiting' my midwife said. 'Kristy, Bart there's been a complication' my midwife said.  
  
I couldn't handle it.  
  
I couldn't here the news, they were going to tell me.  
  
It all went black, 


	9. Chapter 9: Reality Check

Just One Night  
  
Chapter 9: Reality Check  
  
'...And may she rest in peace and settle with the angels and cherubs in heaven'  
  
I sobbed into Bart's shoulder as they lowered my baby in to the ground.  
  
Bart cried too. Everyone was crying.  
  
What did we do to deserve this? I asked myself.  
  
Why me?  
  
'Yeah, here eyelids are fluttering, she's waking up' I heard a voice say.  
  
I slowly opened my eyes.  
  
Bart, My mom, Watson & Nanny were in my room, looking at me anxiously.  
  
'My baby, you're awake' my mom said rushing over to hug me. 'How are you feeling?'  
  
'Where's the baby?' I asked ignoring the question. Please tell me that, that horrible scene was only a dream. God please tell me.  
  
'She's fine Kristy! She had some trouble breathing as she inhaled something, but it's okay. She didn't have too much in her body, and she's breathing. She's in the nursery. And it's out of her body.'  
  
I burst into tears of relief.  
  
'I know how you feel' Bart said, tears misting his eyes.  
  
'I... I had this dream, we were at her funeral, she died' I croaked out.  
  
'It's not surprising, the last you heard of the baby was her being rushed off blue. But she's pulled through' Watson said softly.  
  
'What happened to me' I said  
  
'Well, you got so panicked you fainted' Bart said stroking my tear-stained cheek  
  
'I did'  
  
'Yes, but you're okay now' My mom said  
  
'We took lots of pictures of the baby, she's beautiful Kristy' Nanny said  
  
'She is?'  
  
'Absolutely amazing'  
  
'Can we see her?' Bart asked  
  
'I'll go and find some one' Watson said.  
  
'Thanks' Bart said  
  
Five minutes later, Watson walked in carrying what looked like a load of heavy blankets. It took me a few seconds to realise it was actually the baby.  
  
'We'll leave you to it' my mom said softly, smiling.  
  
'Wait, don't you want to see her?' I asked  
  
'We've all seen her, a lot of times, but you and Bart haven't yet'  
  
'Oh'  
  
'Kristy' my mom said 'Congratulations'  
  
'Thanks'.  
  
Watson put the baby in my arms. And the three left.  
  
'You haven't seen the baby yet' I asked Bart  
  
'No, I've stayed her, I wanted to stay with you' he said softly staring into my eyes.  
  
'It means a lot, thank-you' I said We gazed into each other's eyes. And suddenly I felt something grasp my little finger.  
  
I looked down, and there she was.  
  
She was perfect. Beautiful brown eyes. A tuff of brown hair. In addition, a tiny body. She looked like a cherub.  
  
She held on to my finger with her little hand. And that's when I felt it.  
  
All these feelings came rushing to the surface. And I burst into happy tears.  
  
'She's amazing' Bart whispered, totally memorised. I think the fire alarm could have gone off and we wouldn't have noticed.  
  
'Can I, hold her?' Bart asked  
  
'Sure' I said reluctantly. I just wanted to keep her with me.  
  
Bart held the baby and slowly rocked her.  
  
'Hi, little baby, I'm your daddy' Bart whispered  
  
'You know, we should name her' I said  
  
'Yeah, we need to I guess, we can't just keep calling her baby, huh?' he said softly chucking.  
  
'I know, could you bring in the baby name book tomorrow?'  
  
'Sure'  
  
Ands we sat there. For hours. Taking it in turns holding her, our little baby from up above. Also trying to feed her by the bottle. With both did it.  
  
We sat there the three of us. Finally all together.  
  
A family.  
  
* * *  
  
A day later, I managed to walk around. I held the baby in my arms. She was perfect.  
  
I found myself on the children's ward.  
  
'Wow, what did you have' a little voice asked me. I turned around and saw a little girl in a bed. She was bald.  
  
'A little girl' I said softly. I walked over to where her bed was.  
  
'Cool, if I had a baby, I always wanted a girl' I sat down on a uncoftarble hospital chair conscious of the person in my arms, sleeping  
  
'You might always have a little girl'  
  
The girl put her Barbie down.  
  
'I won't, I won't be alive until then' she said matter of factly  
  
'What' I said shocked  
  
'I have cancer, and the doctors have told me that after all the chemotherapy and radiotherapy I won't be able to fight it anymore, that's why I'm here, they're trying to make it more comfortable for me' she paused, suddenly seeming brighter and looking at my baby girl 'When I had a baby girl I was going to name her after me, because my name's the best name in the world, mummy said it's a pretty name, that's why she called me it'  
  
Before I could ask her what her name was, a Nurse came to remove the girl's dinner tray.  
  
'You seem sad ' she said. 'Don't be sad, you should be happy you have a child, a beautiful girl, a princess. I was choked. Why was life so unfair? This little girl could have had all her life. Got married. Had kids. Had a brilliant job. And it was being snatched away from her.  
  
We talked for a little bit longer. Then she politely said she was very tired so she wanted to sleep.  
  
'Come and see me later, please?' She pleaded  
  
'Of course'  
  
'Bring the baby' she said softly  
  
'Okay' I said 'By the way my name's Kristy'  
  
'My name's Katie'  
  
* * *  
  
My baby slept peacefully in my arms. I couldn't bear to put her down. She  
was too cute for words.  
  
I'd been to a few classes taught (free) by the hospital. You know changing dirty nappies, bottle-feeding.  
  
I heard excited voices.  
  
'This is it'  
  
Suddenly three faces popped in.  
  
'Hi' they all whispered  
  
'Hi' I whispered back 'She's sleeping'  
  
Mary-Anne, Stacey & Claudia tiptoed in. They all carried little presents.  
  
'Your mom phoned Mary-Anne who told the rest of us, Congratulations' Stacey whispered  
  
'Thank-you' I said  
  
'So, have you named her yet?' Mary-Anne asked  
  
'Actually, we haven't yet' I said 'We can't decided on a name'  
  
'Can I hold her?' Claudia asked  
  
'Sure' I softly lifted my baby over to Claudia.  
  
My baby made a tiny sound of protest, and for one horrifying second, along with the rest of my friends thought the baby was going to wake up.  
  
She didn't.  
  
I opened all the presents. Mary-Anne had knitted a beautiful pale yellow cardigan.  
  
'Beautiful'  
  
Claudia had made a picture matching the Nursery theme.  
  
'Pure amazing'  
  
Stacey had brought a unique present.  
  
'I've purchased a star from the internet, Dawn, Jessi, Mallory and a few other friends and I all put money together. So now your baby will always be part of this world' Stacey said  
  
'Thanks, Stacey' I said tearfully  
  
'Oh, don't cry' Mary-Anne said trying to stop herself knowing her.  
  
'It's photo- time!' Claudia said cheerfully.  
  
They're were many pictures taken some of just Katie, Mary-Anne, Katie & I, Mary-Anne & Katie. Katie was in almost every picture.  
  
She was a baby in demand.  
  
Soon enough every-one else left, and I was left alone with my thoughts.  
  
Bart would be coming soon. Then we could finally choose a name for sleeping beauty.  
  
I decided to go and see Katie, at the children's ward.  
  
Painfully I slowly walked to the lift, the baby still in my arms. And went to the children's ward.  
  
A few minutes later I found Katie's bed. But it was empty.  
  
That was funny. It looked like it hadn't been slept in.  
  
I just stared at the bed. I decided she must be having a bath or something.  
  
That's when a nurse came over.  
  
'Hi, where's Katie' I asked brightly  
  
'Oh, dear, are you a friend' the nurse asked pityingly  
  
'Something like that'' I said  
  
'Come with me'  
  
She walked me to an empty room. And asked me to sit.  
  
'I'm afraid I've got some sad news' she started. 'Katie, died an hour ago. The cancer became to much for her body to handle and she passed away in her sleep'  
  
'She died... I mean I only spoke to her a few hours ago, she told me she had cancer, but I assumed she wouldn't die just yet... she made it seem like she's been here for a day'  
  
'That's Katie for you, she's was always so kind, and fun loving, so independent aswell. She tried to protect everybody from the reality of her illness. She's been here for six months to be exact, she was so kind to the other children, always there to play or help, or comfort some-one, she never stop helping or thinking about others even after she was diagnosed'  
  
'God' I said. I couldn't cry. I was in shock.  
  
'Let me take you back to Maternity, shall I' the kind nurse said.  
  
I could only nod in agreement. I was too stunned to speak.  
  
An hour later. I was only just coming to terms with the shock news I'd received.  
  
Bart still hadn't arrived. The baby was just waking up in the cot next to my bed.  
  
I picked her up, and cuddled her.  
  
Suddenly I had one of my flashes of inspiration.  
  
I remembered what the nurse said about Katie.  
  
'She's been always so kind and fun loving so independent as well she was so kind to the other children, always there to play or help, or comfort some- one, she never stop helping or thinking about others'  
  
I looked into the brown eyes of my baby girl. In a two days I'd seen a birth, and lost a little friend.  
  
I remembered what Katie said, when I first met her.  
  
'When I had a baby girl I was going to name her after me, because my name's the best name in the world, mummy said it's a pretty name, that's why she called me it'  
  
Katie represented positives, she oozed with it. She was kind, caring, sweet, and considerate of others. She was strong, smart and independent. She showed the wisdom of someone who had been around the world a lot longer than 10 years old. Maybe she had.  
  
Katie was exactly what I wanted my baby to grow up to be like. Obviously without the illness.  
  
Katie's mom was right. Katie was a pretty name. Katie wasn't around anymore to be able to have a baby and name it after her self. Somebody else definitely should give her a fitting tribute.  
  
Bart walked in grinning. Snapping me out of my thoughts.  
  
'My two favourite girls' he said 'and I have the book of baby names'  
  
'There's no need Bart, I have the perfect name'  
  
********  
  
'Everybody, I'd like you to meet Katie Elizabeth Thomas Taylor' I announced.  
  
My family & Bart's family (bar his dad, who was still in hospital, stable though) smiled and chatted quietly to each other.  
  
Bart had loved my idea of naming her after Katie. In addition, we had chosen to thank my mum, using her name as Katie's second name.  
  
The doctor had just told me that Katie and I would be discharged in a few days time, depending on our progress. However, apparently all the signs pointed to us leaving within three days.  
  
I saw my family. And my beautiful baby, Katie. In my room.  
  
Today I'd experienced a mixture of high and lows, as I had throughout my entire pregnancy. Yesterday, I had left finished a journey of my life. Pregnancy. In the nine months, I had been through the biggest roller coaster of emotions of my life so far. Nevertheless, I didn't regret my decision to keep her though, no not at all. Moreover, I don't think I ever will.  
  
I remember the quote my mom would repeat if somebody lost a job, or something happened. That signalled the end of something in there life.  
  
'As one door closes, another door begins'  
  
Yesterday the door of pregnancy was firmly shut in my face. The minute Katie was out. I entered the door of motherhood, and parenthood.  
  
There was a point in the birth, at the end. Where it seemed that as the door of pregnancy shut so did the door of parenthood. It was almost closed. But she hung on in there. She proved herself to be strong, a fighter. Just like Katie did before she lost the battle as she fell asleep. The door suddenly opened.  
  
Now here I am, in a few days I will be outside of Hospital. I will bring home the most important person in my life. In addition, together. My whole family and Bart's will face new challenges, and new opportunities.  
  
You can never be sure about anything in life. I don't know what life's going to throw at me now...I can't even tell if something different going to happen tomorrow... or the next day. Who knows?  
  
All I do know however is now I have a baby. Yesterday Katie & I started a journey. A journey of fights, tears, tantrums, laughs, through good times and bad. I will have to protect and guide through life. Making sure I try and help Katie make the right decisions in life.  
  
But will I make the right decisions for the both of us... Moreover, try to adapt to motherhood in the real world (outside of hospital).... Well that's another story altogether.  
  
The End  
  
Yes this is a total turn of events. I was going to add more on how she adapted and stuff. However, I will maybe do another fic on that later.  
  
Thank-you each and every one reviewer for making me enjoy this fic. Moreover, keeping me enthused to write. And if your disappointed about the sudden end of this story with no warning... I'm as surprised as you are I just realised I wanted it to end now on a high.... And the possibilities of more spin-offs.  
  
Love & Hugz Forever  
  
Rebecca- Wickdgurl 


End file.
